


The Bird and the Boar

by lavenderXprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderXprince/pseuds/lavenderXprince
Summary: After Sylvain drags him to a shady inn called "Abyss," Dimitri encounters a certain lavender-eyed courtesan.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Dimitri had been reluctant to go with Sylvain, and he had only become even more reluctant to go with him when he learned that their destination was a brothel.

“It isn’t a brothel,” Sylvain insisted. “It’s an inn. There’s drinks and merriment. It’s just that…there are often courtesans present. The owner lends rooms to them, so the inn has earned itself a bit of a reputation.”

Dimitri shook his head. The moment Sylvain had thrown the wig on his head and proposed that the two of them sneak out of the palace, he should have refused. Really, he should have expected this of Sylvain. Sylvain’s idea of fun was far different from his own. Sure, Sylvain enjoyed discussing the arts in true noble fashion, but he also enjoyed raucous events and bawdy gatherings.

Sylvain continued, “You’ve been working too hard these days. It’s good to relax every now and then.”

Dimitri had graduated from the Officer’s Academy earlier that year. Soon, he would have his coronation. His uncle, Rufus, would relinquish his powers as regent, and Dimitri would become the king of Faerghus. With the coronation quickly approaching, he had been swamped with work. Attending church services, traveling all across the country, and meeting with delegates from the Empire and the Alliance.

“Here we are!” Sylvain said as he stopped in front of a building.

“Abyss?” Dimitri said, reading the sign in front of the inn with a frown. The inn itself was dingy and run-down, with peeling gray paint and creaky wooden siding. It was no different than any other dilapidated inn in the slums of Fhirdiad.

“It’s much nicer on the inside,” Sylvain reassured him.

And, to Dimitri’s surprise, Sylvain’s words were true. Though the exterior had been gloomy, the interior was lively and bustling. A fire crackled in the hearth, casting a warm glow on everything in the room. A piano had been set up in one corner, and a young woman was playing a quick-paced melody while a group danced. In another corner, a cluster of young women leaned against the wall, gossiping amongst themselves. There was a bar at the very back of the room, beside a staircase that likely led to the suites. Knights sat at the bar, exchanging battle stories and downing mugs of ale.

Sylvain led Dimitri to the bar. They took two vacant seats at the very end, away from the knights. Their disguises were flimsy at best, so it was better not to get too close, lest they were recognized.

“Hi, Sylvain.” A barmaid leaned across the counter.

Dimitri vaguely remembered her from their days at the Officer’s Academy. She’d been in the Black Eagles class. What was her name—Dorothy? He’d heard some rather unsavory rumors about her, but he’d never paid them any mind. He’d always thought she seemed like a dedicated student, and she was said to be a gifted gremory.

“Good evening, Dorothea,” Sylvain said, pecking her on the cheek in a chaste greeting. “How’s the prettiest girl in the bar?”

“I’m fine.” Dorothea tittered, “And I see that you’re just as shallow as ever.”

Sylvain and Dorothea continued to chat for a while, then Sylvain ended the conversation by ordering drinks for them. Dorothea removed two squat glasses from behind the counter and placed them in front of Sylvain. She grabbed a glass bottle, gave it a shake, then poured its contents into the glasses.

Sylvain slid one of the glasses to Dimitri. He gave it an experimental sniff, then took a sip. It was strong, and sugary. Not really his type of beverage.

When he looked up from his drink, Sylvain’s seat was empty.

Where had Sylvain sauntered off to? Probably flirting with the first pretty face that had caught his eye. Dimitri took a gulp of his drink and glanced around the room. As expected, Sylvain was cozied up with someone in a corner.

Dorothea had left her post behind the counter, and had joined the woman at the piano. She sat on the bench beside her, crooning along to the tune. She had a lovely voice. The knights that had been at the bar when Sylvain and Dimitri arrived were now across the room, playing a game of darts.

Somehow, in an inn full of people, Dimitri found himself alone.

“Having a good time?” The voice was right against his ear, warm breath tickling his skin.

Dimitri could not suppress a slight shiver as he whipped around to look at the speaker.

Dimitri was met with a pair of lovely lavender eyes, their beauty enhanced by the eyeliner that framed them, and the smear of eyeshadow on the lids. He wore a snug black evening gown that clung to his slim hips, and rode up as he sat on the stool beside Dimitri. A puffy, faux fur stole lay across his bare shoulders. He looked as though he should have been on stage at an opera. Dimitri had never encountered a courtesan before, but this is what he imagined they looked like. He realized that he was staring, and turned his eyes away.

“I…have never been to such an establishment before,” Dimitri answered, keeping his eyes on the ice at the bottom of his drink. “My companion brought me here, but he’s abandoned me.”

“Oh?” The courtesan leaned closer to him. “I suppose he’s already found himself a partner for the night.”

Dimitri sighed, “That sounds like something that he would do.”

“Has anyone caught your eye?”

He leaned towards Dimitri, the neckline of his dress plunging down. Dimitri fought the urge to peek at his chest.

Was the courtesan soliciting him? What was he supposed to do in this sort of situation? He was quite attractive. Dimitri never thought he’d ever accept the services of a courtesan, but maybe if it were this one…

“If you are making a proposition, I would be more than happy to accept it,” Dimitri said, mustering up as much confidence as he could. When he was the prince, standing before his people, being confident was easy. Natural. But in this situation, he felt so flustered and out of his element that it was hard to keep up the façade.

The courtesan raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry, but I’m not for sale,” the pretty courtesan pursed his glossy lips. “I’m the owner of this fine establishment.”

“Ah!” Dimitri exclaimed, his cheeks reddening. How could he have made such an offensive error? “Excuse me. You have a lovely inn.”

“Did you think that this was a brothel?” The owner asked, smirking. When Dimitri’s guilty look confirmed his suspicions, he chuckled.

“It can be dangerous for courtesans to follow their customers.” He explained. “Some of them become quite…violent. So, I allow them to conduct their business at my inn. If a customer becomes aggressive, Balthus makes short work of them. Courtesans feel safe here. More and more of them began to come here. The next thing I know, Abyss had the reputation of being a full-on brothel.”

“Oh, I see,” Dimitri said. It was a rather unexpected answer. With his showy appearance, the owner hadn’t seemed like the type of person that would care about matters like that.

“Yuri,” the owner said, thrusting his hand forward.

“Yuri?” Dimitri repeated, taking the owner’s hand in his. It was slender, with long nails that had been lacquered in glittery black polish. He pressed his lips against the backside of his palm. It was an old-fashioned sort of greeting, but in that moment, it felt like the correct thing to do.

“My name. It’s Yuri.”

“I see,” Dimitri said, “I’m—”

He hesitated. Should he give a false name? It was not appropriate for a prince to be in this sort of establishment, even if it was only for a drink and light conversation with the owner.

“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the crown prince of Faerghus himself,” Yuri finished.

Dimitri averted his eyes and tugged at a strand of his wig. He should’ve known that a brown wig and a cloak wouldn’t be enough to hide his identity.

Yuri brushed Dimitri’s arm, his fingernails trailing down his skin.

“Don’t be upset,” Yuri said. “Your disguise probably fooled everyone. Except me, of course.”

Yuri’s words were convincing, but Dimitri still felt uneasy. He fidgeted in his seat, and glanced back to the corner where Sylvain had been lurking, only to find that his friend had yet again vanished.

What should he do? Where was Sylvain? Should he leave? Stay?

“You should relax,” Yuri said, as though reading his thoughts.

These days, everyone seemed to be telling him that. Mercedes had expressed concern for his well-being, and had promised that she would pray for him. Dedue never said anything outright, but he had been brewing him cups of chamomile tea each night before he went bed. Even Felix—of all people—had told Dimitri that he had been overdoing it lately.

Yuri reached across, picked up Dimitri’s drink, and took a swig. Just as Dimitri was about to protest, Yuri grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled their faces together.

Dimitri’s mind went blank. He felt Yuri’s warm lips press against his, felt the alcohol slide down his throat. But he was frozen. What should he do?

After he recovered from his surprise, Dimitri’s hand crept to the small of Yuri’s back, jerking him closer and almost yanking him off of the bar stool.

“That’s much better,” Yuri said as he pulled away. He ran one of his fingers down Dimitri’s chest. “Why don’t we take this party upstairs?”

Dimitri may have been dense at times, but even he was not so oblivious that he did not notice Yuri’s blatant seduction.

“But I thought—”

“I said that I wasn’t for sale,” Yuri interrupted. “All that means is that you don’t need to pay if you want to play with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Just in case you didn't read the tags, this chapter contains asphyxiation and strangulation.

As soon as the door to the room was shut, Yuri pressed his body against Dimitri’s, pinning him against the wall. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps it was because they were now alone, but Dimitri was far less rigid than he had been downstairs. He weaved his fingers through Yuri’s hair as he leaned down to kiss him. 

It was not like the kiss that they’d shared at the bar. Dimitri nibbled on Yuri’s lower lip, before sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Yuri was pleasantly surprised by Dimitri’s forwardness. The royal family was rather pious, so he had expected the prince to be inexperienced. But as Dimitri’s hands wandered around to cup Yuri’s backside, he wondered what sort of tricks the prince picked up while he was at Garreg Mach.

Yuri marveled at his good fortune. He just happened to encounter the crown prince in his inn, and had managed to seduce him. Yuri had seen the way that the patrons of the inn had looked at the prince, had noticed all of the flirtatious glances that had been sent his way. If the royal oaf were more aware of his surroundings, he would have realized that all eyes had been glued to him ever since he walked through the door. But no one had been courageous enough to approach him.

Except for Yuri.

Yuri rubbed his leg against Dimitri’s bulge. It felt like he was semi-erect. Yuri dropped to his knees and unbuckled Dimitri’s pants. He wriggled them down a few inches—just enough to expose a sliver of his lower torso. Yuri peppered his skin with kisses, leaving behind a trail of glistening lip prints across his body. He suckled the ridge of Dimitri’s hips until it left a mark. Dimitri rewarded him with a low groan of pleasure, and Yuri decided that he had done enough foreplay. It was time to get to business.

He tugged Dimitri’s pants lower.

“Oh, goddess,” Yuri moaned with a jolt.

Yuri closed his fingers around Dimitri’s girth, careful not to scrape his nails against his skin. Yuri tongued Dimitri’s slit. He alternated between licking away the droplets of precum that had accumulated there, and running his tongue along the shaft. With his free hand, he palmed Dimitri’s balls, savoring their shape.

Yuri had seen his fair share of male genitalia, so he imagined that he was a qualified judge of anatomy. You could say that he was a penile connoisseur of sorts. And, in his expertise, he had never before seen such a fine specimen. The curve, the shape of the head, the length, and the girth were all exceptional. It wasn’t that Dimitri was unnaturally large or monstrously thick. Though, to his merit, he was on the larger side. But the true splendor of Dimitri’s manhood was that it was so beautifully balanced.

All of a sudden, he felt the muscles in Dimitri’s leg tense. Yuri glanced up at his face, and found that Dimitri appeared to be fighting an internal battle with himself. His eyebrows were knit together, and his teeth were biting hard enough into his bottom lip that Yuri was afraid that he might draw blood.

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked, planting a kiss on the head of Dimitri’s penis before giving it a slow, sensual pump. “Are you close?”

“I—” Dimitri grunted as Yuri slid his tongue along his frenulum. “I want to touch you.”

Yuri sucked away another drop of precum, then whispered, “So, touch me, then.”

Dimitris hook his head, “I might hurt you. I might…break you.”

Yuri cackled, “I dare you to try.”

Yuri was barely twenty, but he’d already seen a lot. He’d been through a lot. And it would take a hell of a lot more for someone to break him.

Dimitri, however, seemed unconvinced.

“Dimitri,” Yuri cooed, nuzzling Dimitri’s penis. “It’ll be fine.”

Dimitri still seemed uncertain.

Yuri added, “I want you to take control.”

The words gave Yuri a thrill. He usually preferred to be dominant, so it would be a nice change of pace to be dominated for once.

Yuri’s plea seemed to have an impact on Dimitri.

Dimitri gave a helpless shake of his head and said, “I hope you will not come to regret saying that.”

It was like his entire personality had been flipped. His eyes took on a feral gleam that sent shivers up Yuri’s spine. Yuri’s instincts screamed that it was dangerous, but he felt no sense of panic. Only sheer excitement.

Dimitri clutched Yuri’s jaw, pulling his face against his cock. Dimitri fingered Yuri’s bottom lip, prying open his mouth. Then, placing his hand on the back of Yuri’s head, he thrust inside.

At first, Dimitri’s thrusts were shallow. He seemed to be testing Yuri. Yuri lazily sucked and swirled his tongue around the head.

“More,” Yuri said as Dimitri slipped out of his mouth.

Dimitri was more than happy to oblige. He deepened his thrusts, pounding the back of Yuri’s throat. Yuri reflexively squirmed backward, but Dimitri held him tight, forcing him to swallow his length. Yuri curled his fingers into fists, his nails pressing into his palms. It was painful, but he didn’t want Dimitri to stop.

He gasped for breath as Dimitri pulled out, then made a strangled gag as Dimitri shoved himself back inside. He was choking. Tears pricked the corners of Yuri’s eyes. He could feel his mascara running down the sides of his face. Though he couldn’t see it, he knew that his face must have been a mess.

Dimitri thrust back in once more, his balls slamming against Yuri’s chin. Abruptly, his grip on Yuri’s head tightened, and he slammed Yuri’s face into his crotch. Yuri felt a warm liquid pour down his throat. He had no choice but to swallow it. Dimitri removed his cock from Yuri’s mouth, and slapped it against the side of Yuri’s face with a wet-sounding thunk.

Yuri smirked. The prince played a little rough, but that was nothing new. Yuri had done some extreme things in the past. Still, there was something refreshing about being abused like this by a soon-to-be king. It felt so…perverse. Each time he saw the king’s countenance on the back of a coin, or saw a portrait of him hanging on the walls of a church, he would remember this moment. Remember the feel of the king’s penis in his mouth. He would recall the cum he’d shot in his throat.

Dimitri yanked Yuri up by his hair, and shoved him onto his back. Yuri gave a soft sigh. He would have preferred that they continue on the bed.

Dimitri grabbed the hem of Yuri’s dress. He ripped the fabric apart, leaving Yuri in nothing but his shawl and his lacy lingerie.

“What a pity,” Yuri clicked his tongue. “I rather liked that dress.”

Dimitri paid no mind to Yuri’s snide remark. Instead, he leaned over Yuri, and pressed his lips against the side of his neck.

“Ouch,” Yuri hissed as he felt Dimitri’s teeth dig into his skin. Dimitri slid his hands underneath Yuri’s brasserie and caressed Yuri’s nipples with his thumbs, then gave them a pinch.

The head of Yuri’s penis peeked out from the top of his thong. He reached down to touch himself, but Dimitri swatted his arm away.

Dimitri curled his fingers around Yuri’s throat. With his other hand, he pressed his cock against Yuri’s, and began to stroke them together.

Dimitri’s hand was rough, and his movements were quick and rough. But it felt good. Yuri quivered as Dimitri pressed his thumb against the head of his penis and rubbed circles into it.

All of a sudden, Dimitri’s grip around his throat tightened. Yuri struggled to breathe. He scratched against Dimitri’s arm, but the prince did not relent. Seconds ticked by. Yuri’s chest hitched. His lungs strained. His head began to throb.

Yuri shuddered. Never before had he felt such danger and desperation. Even in his darkest hours, he had never felt as though he was truly in peril. He had always been confident that he would be able to waltz out of any scrape he found himself in.

But this was different. If Dimitri did not release him soon, he would surely…

Yuri shuddered. Semen splattered against his stomach, and he made a strangled yet blissful sigh.

Then, Yuri passed out.

…

“I…I apologize,” Dimitri stammered, using the edge of his cloak to wipe away a smear of semen from the corner of Yuri’s eye. Yuri’s carefully made up face was now a runny mess of semen and make-up. A collar of finger-shaped bruises had already formed around his neck.

How could he allow himself to lose control in such a way? It was absolutely deplorable.

“My conduct was inexcusable,” Dimitri said, bowing his head.

But Yuri only winked and grinned, “Let’s do this again sometime, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday to Yuri!
> 
> On a more serious note: Remember that erotic asphyxiation/ breath play should only be done with prior consent, and that you should always stop when your partner asks. Also, you probably shouldn't do any type of breath play if you happen to possess the Crest of Blaiddyd. You might accidentally snap someone's neck or something, and that would suck.
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter (NSFW, 18+)](https://twitter.com/lavenderXprince/)


End file.
